Different Worlds
by LunaScamander17
Summary: (Upside Down Harry Potter version) apa yang kau lakukan bila orang yang kau cintai hidup di dunia yang berbeda denganmu? Kau melihatnya terbalik, dia menjadi langitmu, menjadi atmosphere-mu, begitu pula dengan dia melihatmu. Dia tinggal di dunia serba mewah dan bercukupan dan kau tinggal didunia dimana semua orang melupakanmu. Harmony.


**Title: Different Worlds**

**Summary: (Upside Down Harry Potter version) apa yang kau lakukan bila orang yang kau cintai hidup di dunia yang berbeda denganmu? Kau melihatnya terbalik, dia menjadi langitmu, menjadi atmosphere-mu, begitu pula dengan dia melihatmu. Dia tinggal di dunia serba mewah dan bercukupan dan kau tinggal didunia dimana semua orang melupakanmu. Harmony.**

**Disclaimer: ok, aku mungkin hanya mengubah sedikit jalan cerita dari 'Upside Down' karena kemungkinan jalan ceritanya akan sedikit sama(ato sama ya? Baca aja deh!). cerita ini dari POV Hermione, karena ide muncul tiba-tiba jangan heran klo updatenya lama. dan ak nggak mempunyai tokoh-tokoh. Hanya cerita yg terinspirasi dari 'Upside Down'. Dan ini Harmony pertamaku.**

Ada dunia yang berbeda. Aku akan menceritakan kisahku, yang tinggal di dunia ini. satu planet mengelilingi tata-surya yang sama, namun memiliki dua gravitasi. kau pasti bingung. Karena itu kau harus mengetahui semuanya, seditailnya...

Semua benda yang tertarik adalah benda dari dunia itu sendiri. Bila kau mengunakan pelontar, membuat satu benda dari tempat itu menuju dunia yang lain, maka hasilnya benda itu akan turun terbakar. karena tarikan gravitasi yang kuat, maka itu tidak mungkin bisa membuat benda dari dunia satunya menuju dunia yang lain. Itu hukum alam, tidak bisa berubah.

Namun yang kuceritakan bukan itu, yang akan kuceritakan adalah cerita cintaku yang lebih kuat dari gravitasi itu sendiri. Kau lihat? Aku berasal dari dunia muggle, kami dianggap sebagai sampah, Karena kami berasal dari keluarga miskin. Dan diatas sana, kau bisa melihat gedung-gedung yang becahaya itu? Kami melihatnya seperti terbalik, begitu pula mereka mengangap dunia kami terbalik. Diatas sana mereka semua kaya. Mereka dipanggil dunia sihir, karena mereka bisa membuat apa saja, kecuali listrik.

Maka itu mereka mengambil minyak yang diperoleh dari dunia muggle dengan menggunakan perantara yang di sebut Kementrian Sihir. Gedung itu satu-satunya yang menyatukan kedua dunia. Orangtuaku meninggal karena proyek yang dibuat kementrian sihir akibat ledakan minyak. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Satu-satunya saudaraku adalah bibiku, Bibi Molly. Untungnya aku bisa kesana setiap akhir pekan.

Hal yang palingku suka bila datang kerumah Bibi Molly adalah, pancake terbangnya. Entah kenapa pancake itu bisa terbang sendirinya bila Bibi menggoyangkan 'panci pan'-nya.

"bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya Bibi Molly?" kataku dengan suara tanpa bersalahku.

"kau bisa melihatnya Hermione?" Bibi Molly mengambil sebuah buku disampingnya "semuanya ada dibuku ini

"kau lihat? Buku ini diwariskan secara turun-temurun, dari wanita ke wanita. Sebenarnya aku akan memberikannya kepada ibumu, tapi nanti ini akan jadi milikmu.." katanya sambil mencium kepalaku dengan sayang.

"sekarang bisakah kau mengambil serbuk lebah biru lagi untukku?" Bibi selalu menyuruhku mengambil serbuk lebah biru di tempat paling atas. . Tapi tempat lebah biru ada di tempat terlarang untuk dilewati. Lebah biru tinggal diperbatasan dunia muggle dan dunia sihir. Aku paling suka mengambil air hujan dari dunia sihir disana. Kali ini aku mendaki tempat yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Aku mengambil pesawat mainan yang kebuat sendiri, dan menerbangkannya keatas. Dan disanalah 'dia' menemukannya.

"Hai" tanpa ragu aku menyapanya.

"hai?" dia membalasnya.

Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di ujung jurang. Dan disanalah kami benar-benar berkenalan. Dia mengembalikan pesawatku.

"bukankah aneh kalau anak perempuan bermaiin itu?" katanya sambil melihat keatas.

"ya, kenapa memangnya kalau aku menyukainya?" aku menjawab.

"aku tidak seharusnya berbicara denganmu"

"kenapa?"

"kau dari dunia muggle, dan kau muggle"

"ya, dan namaku Hermione" aku buru-buru mengatakan namaku sebelum dia pergi.

"aku Harry, Harry Potter" dia kembali lagi dan duduk ditempatnya berdiri

"apakah enak tinggal diatas situ?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"tidak juga, kadang sangat menyebalkan dengan perilaku guru-gurunya"

"kau punya sekolah disitu?"

"tentu, namanya Hogwarts, kami diajari tentang sihir disana."

"bagaimana rasanya menyihir?"

"oh... ya...menurut kami itu hal biasa, tapi untukmu itu luar biasa"

"jadi ayah dan ibumu berasal dari dunia sihir?"

"tidak, ibuku berasal dari dunia muggle"

"bagaimana dia bisa keatas sana?"

"um.. dia kelahiran muggle, hanya dia dan kelahiran muggle lain yang bisa bebas pergi ke kedua dunia"

"bagaimana cara dia berbalik?"

"di Kementrian sihir ada sesuatu kendaraan yang bisa membawa kelahiran muggle pergi ke dua dunia"

"kenapa ibumu bisa tahu dia kelahiran muggle?"

"sejak dapat surat dari Hogwarts"

"oh..."

Sejak saat itu kami mulai sangat dekat, umur kami baru dua belas tahun saat itu. Dan kami menyatakan cinta masing-masing. Sampai saat itu terjadi. Kami berumur enam belas saat itu. Harry suka menarikku ke dunianya dengan seutas tali. Kami bercakap-cakap, berbagi cerita, bermain.

Sampai ada polisi datang. Mereka mengambil semua dariku. Harry menarik taliku kembali kebawah, dan saat itu dia terpleset dan membentur kepalanya dengan keras. Aku ditangkap, rumah Bibi terpaksa dibakar dan Bibi Molly dibawa pergi. Ya semuanya terasa berakhir bagiku...

**A/N: senang sekali aku bisa buat ini. dan tolong like pageku di Facebook namanya Keep Calm and Love your Fandoms.(kalau titiknya memang ada) maklum numpang promosi. :)**


End file.
